Whose gonna save you?
by prettylittlespoby13
Summary: Andrew chuckled "oh and who's going to save you now the carpenter?" Toby stepped out of the shadows dressed in his uniform and said, "no the cop."


**Whose gonna save you? **

**Someone on twitter showed me this one-shot idea that they saw on Tumblr and asked me to write it, so I did. I hope everyone like it. **

**Andrew kidnaps Spencer and then Toby shows up to save her. **

Toby entered the Hastings home. He was all dressed up in his police uniform. Spencer turned around and smiled. "Wow look at you." He spread his arms out to show off his uniform "what do you think of my uniform?" Spencer winked "I don't know, let me get a look from the back side." Toby chuckled "see I told you this was a turn on." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "it sure is." When they were in the middle of a heated kiss, they were interrupted by a call on Toby's sneaker. "Opps I gotta go," he said. Spencer's face filled with worry as he let him go "okay just be careful." He kissed her on the lips "I will. I love you." "I love you too." After that he was out the door. Spencer sighed and leaned back against the counter. She looked out the window with a worried expression. Spencer really hopes Toby will stay safe.

Later that night Spencer was curled up on her couch watching reruns of "Boy meets world." She was startled by the sound of her phone ringing. She rolled her eyes when she saw the name. "What do you want Andrew?" she asked sounding annoyed. "Do you want to come over to my house for dinner? Maybe later we can cuddle and make out," Andrew said. Spencer threw up in her mouth just thinking about it. "No I told you I have a boyfriend and I'm still with him," she said. Andrew scuffled "you mean the carpenter. I'm way better then him." "Actually he's," Andrew cut her off before she could continue. "Why can't you just give me a chance!" he yelled. "Because I'm in love with Toby and I will always be in love with Toby. Now goodbye!" I yelled, and then angrily shut my phone off.

A few minutes later my phone rang again. She rolled her eyes thinking it was Andrew again, but was happy to see Toby's name show up. I smiled and said "hey you." "Hey I'm on my way over," he said sweetly. My smile widens "great I can't wait to see you." Spencer was so distracted she didn't even notice a person in a black hoodie sneaking up behind her. Her eyes widen when she turned around. A gloved hand covered her mouth before she could scream. All Toby heard on his end of the call was a muffled scream.

"Spencer?" he said, but there was no reply. "Spencer answer me," he said, getting more worried by the second. When she didn't reply he threw his cellphone down and sped off to her place. When he got there her door was wide open. Her cup of coffee and books were still here, but there was no sign of Spencer. "Spencer!" he called up the stairs, still no reply. He ran to his police car and tracked down Spencer's phone. Once he got her location he stepped on the gas and sped off to save Spencer.

Spencer squirmed in the chair she was tied up in. Her eyes are covered and her hands were tied behind her back. She figured A was the one that kidnapped her and now their probably going to torture her to death. She struggled against the ropes when she felt someone come near her. Suddenly the person removed her blindfold and she found herself sitting in a dark room. It looked like somebody's basement. There was a poster of the periodic table hanging up on the wall and posters of superheroes. _Where the hell am I, Lucas's lair?_ She asked herself.

Suddenly a figure from the shadows stepped out. She gasped at who she saw, "Andrew." Andrew stepped forward with a wicked grin on his face, "good evening Spencer." She tried to untie her hands, but there was no use. "Andrew, what the hell are you doing?" she asked. "I want to watch a movie with you and cuddle on the couch, so that is what we are doing tonight," he said, while moving me to the couch. "Andrew I already told you I have a boyfriend," she said. "I am so much better then him and I'm not letting you go until you give me the chance to prove it," he said. "You're crazy! Somebody will realize that I'm gone and stop you!" she yelled. Andrew chuckled "oh and who's going to save you now the carpenter?"

Toby stepped out of the shadows dressed in his uniform and said, "no the cop." Spencer sighed in relief, "Toby." "You're a cop now!" Andrew exclaimed. "That's right. Now get your hands off my girlfriend and up where I can see them. You're under arrest for kidnapping, sexual assault and attempted rape." "I wasn't going to rape her!" Andrew yelled, while Toby cuffed him. "You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law," Toby said, then handed him off to another officer. "Take him to the station I'll make sure Spencer gets home safely." The officer nods and escorts Andrew outside.

Toby ran over and untied his girlfriend's hands. Once Spencer was free, she threw her arms around him. Toby kissed the top of her head, "are you okay?" "I am now," she mumbled into his chest. They pulled away, "I was so worried," he said. "I was scared," she said once the pulled away. "Not to worry officer Toby is here to recuse you." Spencer giggled when he picked her up and carried her bridle style. "Toby, you know I can walk right my legs aren't broken," she said. "It's all part of being a hero. A beautiful girl calls for help and then the handsome cop comes bursting through the door. Then the handsome cop takes out the bad guy. Afterwards the handsome cop carries the beautiful girl out safely. Then the beautiful girl repays the handsome officer with a kiss," Toby explained. Spencer threw her head back and laughed. "Oh I see you want a kiss from me." Toby gave her a teasing grin "well the beautiful girl is my girlfriend, I was hoping I would get some gratitude." Spencer winked at him seductively and said "carry me home. I'll show you a little gratitude there."


End file.
